Blackberry Cake
by kindra-chan
Summary: SLASH, yaoi, whatever you're gonna call it: a happy, angsty MalfoyxHarry fic.


Blackberry Cake  
  
By Kindra-chan  
  
Warnings: If you don't know what slash or yaoi is, I advise you to go do so now for two reasons: 1.) Because this is the internet you moron, you should know what these kinds of definitions are by now. 2.) Because I'm a yaoi obsessed freak who reads way too many doujinshi (comics) for my own good and because I say so. *curtsy*  
  
I've been lusting over this pairing for a long time and now, I have finally written a fic. And there was much rejoicing. Yay.  
  
Eh-hem. And another thing--this part does include very mild HarryxRon even though, in the long run, it's a MalfoyxHarry. Just btw ~_^  
  
Disclaimers: *mutter* As cool as it'd be, I don't own the Harry Potter books, J.k. and those publisher people do. Yeah.  
  
  
  
The swimming migraine that rang throughout Harry's head was devastating. He massaged his temples endlessly, attempting to soothe the pain, but to his misfortune, it didn't even come near to helping. It wasn't a sharp burning pain on his scar like that of which he'd previously had while confronting Voldemort, just a really bad excruciating headache.  
  
"As I was saying, Harry, I think Parvati Patil is beginning to get sweet on that Ravenclaw boy, Joel Freedown. You notice how she's always poking fun at? Insulting him and stuff? Well, just the other day I over heard her telling Lavender that she 'sort of liked him.' You know, Harry? How people always seem to tease the ones they like? Well, I have. It's a human way of getting attention. Kinda funny if ya' think about it. I mean, Hermione was also just..." Ron's voice was pretty much unheard due to Harry's killer pain. and the fact that he wasn't all that interested in what his best friend had to say at the moment.  
  
"Ron, my head is killing me. Mind shutting up for only just a minute or two?" Harry moaned, hinting sarcasm.  
  
Ron huffed at him. "Oh sure, go ahead. See if I care! Not minding me at all when I have quite useful information you'd just might like to know!"  
  
Harry couldn't for the life of him think of why Ron thought that he cared hearing about who Parvatil Patil fancied, but he kept his mouth shut, not wishing to delve into argument which would simply emphasize his headache.  
  
"Here, if you don't mind, just take my bag for a while so I can attempt to stop this dreadful pain." Without a response first, he allowed the bag he carried his supplies in to fall into Ron's arms. Ron immediately staggered over, displaying his perfect melodrama skills.  
  
"Harry! Did you transform all your books to bricks or something? This thing weighs more than I do!"  
  
Harry would have rolled his eyes, but he was still too busy trying to calm his head.  
  
"So sweet." the low mocking voice dragged monotonously from behind the two boys, so cool and ice like that it caused Harry to shudder. The only strange thing was though, was that every time he listened to it, he desired more-the chills actually aroused him in a way.  
  
"Carrying his books for him Weasley? Aw, such a respectful boyfriend you are. Really, so~o sweet."  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron growled shifting Harry's book bag so that it rested over his left shoulder. Malfoy turned to him with a fixed, skeptical expression, still propping himself up against himself up against one of the huge Hogwarts pillars across form from where Harry and Ron were conversing.  
  
"Or is it that now you need to serve your best friend in order to make a little extra pocket money? Really, Weasley, that's such a cold way to go-- I'm sure the house elves in the kitchen would be glad for your help--that way you wouldn't have to rely on famous Harry Potter to give you cash."  
  
"And you should be talking about being 'cold,' Malfoy," Harry spat, momentarily forgetting about his headache and standing protectively in front of Ron.  
  
"You're too cute, Potter," Malfoy cooed, pretending to check his fingernails. "Standing up for Weasley like that. You certainly are the poster child for young dominant lovers." Harry decided for once in his life to humor Malfoy, recalling that in the past simply arguing with him got absolutely nowhere. Slipping his arm around Ron's waist, he smirked at Malfoy, ignoring his red haired friend's surprised gawking.  
  
"That's right, I am," he said, stepping even closer to Ron's side. "And don't you forget it." Harry then bent down and pecked the top of his best friend's fire tinted head, noticing the sickened look slapped across Draco's face as he did so. Ron, too, was shocked. "Right, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy, lost in the dismal fog of disgust, replied with much lack to his vocabulary. "You queer, fucking whore." His expression still promoted his word choice, mixed with horrid and utter astonishment. Harry smiled at Malfoy.  
  
"Careful, Draco-poo, or you could be next." That did the trick. Malfoy picked up his book bag and set off towards the stairs. As soon as he was out of view, Harry took his arm away from Ron and the two moved apart briskly.  
  
"What did you go and do that for!?" Ron was clearly not pleased.  
  
"I was just trying to get rid of him for us." Harry was blushing terribly.  
  
Ron's face was contorted with anger. He quite obviously did not like being smooched.  
  
"Listen, Ron, I'm really sorry!" Harry insisted. But Ron continued to stare uneasily at him, half expecting his best friend to run up at any time and passionately throw his mouth onto his or something like that.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted firmly, his stern tone grabbing Ron like two strong hands, one on each of the boy's shoulders.  
  
"W-what?" said he, only slightly hinting timidness.  
  
Harry responded, "Look, I got rid of Malfoy, didn't I?"  
  
A nod from Ron.  
  
"I scared him off, which, and you in particular should know this Ron, is not exactly all that easy. I decided to play along and, hey, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"So if you can find it somewhere in your so very pure and wonderful heart to forgive me for that unnerving little kiss, I'd be eternally grateful," as a last thought, he added, "My dearest best friend."  
  
Ron cracked a grin. "Cut it out with the crap, Harry," he chuckled and put out his hand. Harry returned the wide smile and winked at him, snatching it and shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And take your books back!"  
  
"Oh! Oooh! My head! The throbbing is returning! Oooooh!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Ron laughed and lobbed Harry's book bag at which landed in his chest.  
  
"Bugger," he grinned and chased Ron down the steps to their next class. But, tagging along behind all of the fun and games was a sense Harry still could not chase away. Regret was it? No. Triumph? Not that either. He felt flourished that for once in his life at Hogwarts he had succeeded in disposing of Malfoy, yet, slightly wished that he had stayed instead of marching off. He. liked talking to him. It gave him a furious rush of exhilaration to retrieve attention from Malfoy even though it was insulting 100% of the time. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin prettyboy. Harry shook it off madly.  
  
"Potter." the aforementioned blonde was slumped lazily against a pillar on the third floor, his books dropped around him, his head spinning. "Why must you. do this to me?" Malfoy moaned and sat up, diving his face into his knees. "Why? It hurts me, you know." He was still for a moment, slightly rocking, back pressed against the cold stone. After a while, he looked up, watching his hands as he guided them into his robes. His fingertips brushed the surface his own chest and again, he called out Harry's name in a soft whisper. "I torture to you so." He moved his hands lower. "Because." Lower. "I. want to." Malfoy was breathing heavily at that point, tiny beads of sweat blossoming at the roots of his sunshine hair. ". own you."  
  
There was only a tiny 'plip' as a single tear met hard floor.  
  
~ End part 1~ 


End file.
